Jealousy, Forgetfulness and Tony Stark
by xX Krystal Rose Xx
Summary: "A sentiment which is born in love, and is produced by the fear that the loved person prefers someone else." "Marked by neglectful or heedless failure to remember something important" "A Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist."
1. Chapter 1

Lots of people hated Tony Stark.  
They hated him for his money, for his fame, his dashing good looks... The list was endless.

I, although I would never admit it, hated him for the simple fact that he was perfect.  
He could make everything and anything with a paper-clip and an empty soda can, had practically the whole world, and an unlimited supply of women, at his feet. And he thinks he can win people over by gifting them with unnecessary Tech.

And I also thought, for what it was worth, Spiderman looked so much better before Tony Stark started to interfere.  
_  
"Hey kid. I like your style, wardrobe notwithstanding. How about you visit the plant on Saturday? Maybe I can help you out."_

I crossed my arms at the flash-back, frowned, and leaned against the enormous doorway. By some _magical_ twist of fate, we had somehow ended up staying at Avengers Tower. _Tony Stark's_ tower.  
_  
Fantastic..._ I thought grimly. The only way this would be good, would be if the rest of the Avengers were home. But they weren't.

Hulk was in some Southern Desert, escaping from S.H.I.E.L.D probably.

Thor was in Asgard for the 'Odin-sleep'. Whatever the hell _that_ was.

Captain America was on a mission somewhere, and probably wouldn't be back until later.

Hawkeye and Black Widow had been assigned to a mission in Europe, and wouldn't be back for a couple more days.

Even the rest of the team had ditched me to go on a 'Tower Tour'.

Aunt May had gone to stay at a friends house in Canada for a few weeks, and Tony had offered to let them stay here so he could 'show Peter a few things'. Sounded pretty creepy if you asked me. But, of course, Luke, Ava, and even Danny had jumped at the chance, so I had no choice but to go with them.

I wasn't so sure about Tony knowing about everyone's whole 'secret identity' thing. After all, he did announce to the whole entire world on T.V that he was Iron Man. Besides, there was no way I was leaving Peter alone with this creep.

"So where are we going now, Mr. Stark?" Peters excited voice rang clearly through the long hallways.

"_Please," _Tony said, with a voice like silk, "We're on first-name-basis, so call me Tony." He winked.

"Tony... right, sorry, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I thought I would take you down to the lab so you could see the new armour I've been working on lately. Maybe, if you behave, you could even help me out with it a little. I think we would make a pretty good team."  
_  
Who the hell does this guy think he is?! Peter already _had_ a team! Well, a team that wasn't anywhere to be found, but still._

"R-really!? But your lab is normally... Off limits, is it not?" He said, almost whispering with excitement.

"Normally, yes. But I'll make an exception, just for you." He ruffled Peters hair affectionately.  
My face flushed. I turned around, fully intending to go back to my room, when I was stopped by Peter's voice.

"Sam!" He called, seeming to just realise I was here.

"Mr-, uhh I mean,_ Tony_ was just about to show me his lab! Can you believe it?"

"That's... That's great Peter..." I replied through gritted teeth.

_I was right. He did forget._

"Sam?"

"What?" I snapped, looking at the ground to my left to hide the stinging of tears threatening to run down my face.  
My tone caught Peter off guard.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just wonderful. Couldn't be better." I replied sarcastically.

_'I don't want to hear anymore'_. I turned around and sprinted back to my room before anyone could stop me.

* * *

"Wonder whats up with Bucket Head..." I whispered to myself.

Tony had already walked to the elevator and was looking at me with those light blue eyes

"He'll come round eventually, I've seen situations like that before. You coming?" he said, more of a statement than an actual question.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, seeming to debate whether to follow Sam and find out what was wrong with him, or go with Tony to the lab.  
In the end, Tony had won.

"...Yeah... And Tony? What did you mean by-"

"You'll find out soon."

**Loved it? Hated it? Any Suggestions or Improvements? Review and tell me, It would really make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

What hurt the most was the fact that Peter, even after he clearly _knew_ something was up,_ still _went down to the lab with Tony. What was so amazing about Tony anyway?  
_  
Oh yeah... He's a genius, extremely attractive, and cool despite being a nerd. Oh and not to mention, also a Superhero._  
_Not the first time I've described someone like that._

So long as Tony was around, Peter wouldn't give anything _or _anyone else a second thought.  
_  
Not much point in sticking around then... _I thought as I was getting changed, preparing to go and get something to eat.  
_  
Well,_ I smiled weakly,_ it's not as if anyone's going to miss me._

* * *

"Hey kid, Your friend always like that?" Tony asked.

We had finished making repairs in the lab, well, Tony had made repairs, and I had so totally _not_ geeked out. At all.  
We had been discussing new armour designs and modifications over coffee, when Tony abruptly changed the subject to Sam.

"No, I've never seen him like that before. I mean sure, we bicker all the time, but its never anything serious."

Tony chuckled at that. "Well, I know what that's like." he shook his head, deciding not to elaborate.

"You do know _why_ he's being like that don't you?"

"Uhhh..."

"C'mon, you're a smart kid Peter."

"Because he hates me more than life itself?"

Tony sighed in mock exasperation. "No. Quite the opposite actually."  
_  
"Sir, there seems to be a commotion down at Central Park"  
_  
"How bad is it J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

The A.I. pulled up a live feed from a nearby security camera, making the blood drain from my face.  
"That idiot!" I shot up. After I've saved him, I'm going to _kill_ him.

* * *

_'Okay, this was definitely _not_ on my to do list'_

Either I just had a knack for getting into trouble, or a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
So, what? The Goblin and Venom just_ had_ to turn up at Central Park to settle their differences, when_ I_ wanted somewhere nice to eat my lunch? _Totally_ unfair.

So there I was, smack in the middle of this commotion, when Peter, Mr-Billionaire-Turned-Super-Hero, and the rest of the team show up. And of course Peter was straight in on the action.

"Everybody, keep calm. The situation is being dealt with as quickly as possible. Please evacuate the area through the exit to your left, and have a nice day" Tony said pleasantly. He flew over to me.  
"Hey, kid?"

"What do you want?"

He grabbed me by the armpits and started to fly back to the tower.

"We need to talk."

"Wait! You're just going to leave Web-head behind!?"

"He's got his team. He'll be fine."

We landed on the roof with a soft thud, quite surprising for a giant metal suit. He walked into the kitchen, his suit being removed as he went, while I followed behind awkwardly.

"What do you want to drink? Tea, Coffee, anything?"

"No thanks."

"Steebe! Could you bring up some coffee pwease?"

I looked at him quizzically, choosing to ignore the sudden baby talk. "No alcohol?"

"Nah. Promised the other half I wouldn't drink anymore."

After Tony had ordered his coffee like a two year-old, we sat down on one of his massive comfy sofas.

"Look, kid."

I turned to face him.

"Peter's great. Really, he is. But what you think..." He chuckled.

"You can't be seriously thinking I have any 'romantic' feelings for Peter. It's nothing like that. I'm interested in his brains, not anything else. It's been a long time since anyone could keep up with me like he does... But I'm not interested in a relationship. Not like you are."

"Wha-What makes you think I'm so interested in Peter!?," Tony stood up and started walking to the window. "Maybe I just thought you were being a creep!"

"Oh, come _on_ kid! Don't insult my intelligence, please. Peter might be oblivious, but to me its just as obvious as a brick through a glass window. I was exactly the same as you when I met my other half. Well, maybe a little older."

I sighed. I really didn't want Tony knowing how I felt about Peter, and the way he was saying it was extremely patronising. Then again, I hadn't exactly been that nice to him.

"When we first met, we bickered constantly, about every single stupid thing. Now, I have no idea what I would do without him. He's made me a better man, and I probably wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for him. He's my team-mate, but he's also my best friend."

"Who-"

"Wow, Tony, I don't know what to say."

I swivelled my head to the door, only to find the one-and-only Captain America standing with a tray of coffee, looking at Tony like he was a box full of kittens.  
Tony grinned at him "No offence, kid, but I don't really think you've got any competition for Peters affections. Not whilst Stars and Stripes is still around." He smiled.

"Wait... So... This 'Steebe' is actually Captain America?"

"Who else?"

"And you two...?"

"Uh-huh."

I hated myself for feeling it, but I couldn't help it. Relief flooded over me like a tidal wave, so much so I slouched back on the couch, still looking at Tony. He was visibly pleased to see that I finally understood him.

Maybe things were going to get better now.

But... I still had Peter to deal with.


End file.
